back_from_the_gravefandomcom-20200213-history
Troy Sallaé
Troy is a 52 year old Karate expert. He was born in London but grew up in Perth, Australia. He is the founder of the rebellion against the zombies and is their combat expert. Early Life Troy was born in London, England. At the age of two he went with his parents on a holiday to Perth, Australia. both his parents died in a car crash and he was sent to an orphonage on the outskirts of Perth. Troy learned how to fight from getting bullied. He tried to defend himself but he didn't know how to. He met a japenese boy called Li. Li taught Troy Karate and Troy taught Li how to speak proper english. in the year 2000 Troy turned 20 and Li eighteen. Li was going for a job inteview but didn't have a car so Troy drove him there. When they arrived at the building a huge man came out. Later on Troy would come to know this man as Harkov but at that moment Harkov was just a stranger. Harkov came to the car and ripped Li's door off he then started to drag Li out of the car. Troy rembered that he had a swiss army knife in his glove box. Troy grabbed the knife and jumped out of the car. He ran to Harkov who was biting Li on the neck. Troy expertly kicked Harkov in the neck. Harkov stood up to his full hight as Troy stabbed him. Troy ended up stabbing Harkov in the thigh. Harkov then saw people coming to look at what was happening and because he wanted to keep the zombie presence a secret he started to limp away down a side alley. Troy saw that Li was having a seizure. Troy rembered an old story about an ancient Roman Centurion called Mat Isskopicuss who was bitten and turned into a zombie. Troy didn't know what bit Li but was detirmened to find out. Li died in intensive care in Perth hospital. Troy vowed that he would find and kill what ever killed Li even if he had to start a world wide rebellion himself. The Rebellion Starting the rebellion against the zombies was proving to be extremely difficult. Troy recruited Jim Terry in 2001. Jim was living on the streets because his family were killed by zombies. Troy then started to train Jim and teach him about the zombie virus. In 2002 Troy found 5 disused Russian Migs in an abandoned warehouse. Realizing that he needed a pilot Troy recruited Ricky who had his own zombie problems. In 2003 Troy recruited Jenny Hayfield a top genetic scientist. By 2005 Troy had recruited over 25 agents each with a reason to hate the zombies. In 2010 Troy was approached by the CIA and arrested for possession of illegal firearms. After spending 2 months in a federal prison in California, Troy was visited by the President of the U.S.A. The President made a deal with Troy that if his rebellion worked for the government until such time as a zombie apocolypes the he would release Troy and give the rebellion government support.